guildwars2fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gildia
Gildia Dzięki gildiom możesz łączyć się ze społecznością i zawierać nowe znajomości. Każda gildia ma własny kanał grupowy oraz listę członków, która pokazuje, kto jest gotowy do gry. Współpracując, gracze mogą zdobyć salę gildii, a także nabywać ulepszenia, np. bonusy przy zdobyciu wyższego poziomu, wspólne skarbce i możliwość stworzenia drużyny. Dołącz do gildii lub stwórz własną! — Interfejs gildii Gildie to formalne zgromadzenia graczy, które umożliwiają bardziej efektywną grę w grupie i nagradzają za nią. 'Korzyści' Korzyści z dołączenia do istniejącej gildii: *Bycie częścią społeczności. *Dostęp do sali gildii. *Dostęp do przedmiotów znajdujących się w skarbcu gildii. *Możliwość uczenia się od bardziej doświadczonych członków gildii. *Poprzez udział w misjach gildii zdobywa się wyróżnienia gildii oraz inne nagrody, które mogą zostać użyte do kupna przedmiotów od Gildyjnego Handlarza Wyróżnień lub Kupca Gildii. *Ulepszenia gildii, które są dostępne w Tawernie Gildii oraz automatyczne wzmocnienie redukujące koszty podróży do punktu nawigacyjnego. *Dostęp do nowej dziedziny rzemieślnictwa – skryby. *Dostęp do Mrocznych Kryształów lub Lśniących Kryształów, których używa się do tworzenia broni i zbroi gildyjnych nowego stopnia. Tworzenie gildii Aby utworzyć gildię, otwórz panel gildii (G) i kliknij przycisk „Stwórz gildię” (Create Guild). Następnie wprowadź nazwę gildii (maksymalnie 31 znaków) i znacznik (tag) składający się maksymalnie z czterech znaków. Znaczniki gildii mogą się powtarzać, ale nazwy gildii nie. Możesz też porozmawiać z Sekretarzem gildii w którymkolwiek z większych miast. Aby stworzyć gildię, potrzebujesz 1 złotą monetę. Nie można tworzyć gildii, kiedy reprezentuje się inną, należy więc wcześniej kliknąć przycisk „Wycofaj się” (Stand Down). Aby zmienić herb gildii, porozmawiaj z Sekretarzem Gildii. Przywództwo Ranga Przywódcy, razem ze wszystkimi jej przywilejami, zostaje automatycznie przypisana założycielowi gildii. Przywódca może zaprosić dodatkowych członków i awansować ich do jakiejkolwiek rangi, w tym do rangi przywódcy. Jeśli gildia nie ma przywódców, członek z najwyższą rangą zostaje automatycznie awansowany do rangi przywódcy. Rozwiązanie Jeśli jesteś ostatnim członkiem, który opuszcza gildię, zostanie ona natychmiastowo rozwiązana, usunięta i nie będzie można jej odtworzyć, a wszystkie ulepszenia oraz zawartość skarbca zostaną utracone. Zaraz po tym można stworzyć gildię o tej samej nazwie. Ograniczenia Gracze nie mogą tworzyć więcej niż dwóch gildii tygodniowo. Na przykład rozwiązując gildię dwukrotnie w ciągu tygodnia, trzeba poczekać tydzień od ostatniego rozwiązania. Członkostwo Członkostwem zarządza się na poziomie konta, a konto pozwala na dołączenie do maksimum 5 gildii. Aby dołączyć do gildii, potrzebne jest zaproszenie wysłane przez istniejącego członka gildii, który ma przywilej „Admin Lower Ranks” (admin niższej rangi). Twoje aktualne zaproszenia znajdują się po lewej stronie pierwszej karty panelu gildii pod nazwą „Zaproszenia” (Invitations). * Aby zaakceptować zaproszenie i dołączyć do gildii, wybierz gildię z listy zaproszeń, a następnie kliknij przycisk „Dołącz do gildii” (Join Guild) na dole okna. * Aby opuścić gildię, wybierz gildię z listy „zarządzanie gildiami” (Account Guilds), a następnie kliknij przycisk „Opuść gildię” (Leave Guild) na dole okna. Jeśli gracz reprezentuje tę gildię, musi się wycofać. Członkostwo w gildii nie jest ograniczone do jednego świata. Do gildii mogą należeć gracze z jakiegokolwiek serwera, zarówno z USA, jak i UE. Początkowo do każdej gildii nie może należeć więcej niż 50 osób. Jeśli liczba członków gildii wynosi minimum 80% (wymagana weryfikacja) obecnej maksymalnej liczby, możesz nabyć następujące ulepszenia zdolności, rozmawiając z Sekretarzem Gildii w którymkolwiek z większych miast lub WvW (World vs World): Reprezentacja Podczas gdy członkostwo w gildii występuje na poziomie konta, reprezentacja jest na poziomie postaci, zapewniając dostęp do banku gildii oraz jej wszystkich aktywnych ulepszeń. Aby reprezentować gildię, otwórz panel gildii. Na pasku bocznym, w zakładce „Zarządzaj gildiami” (Account Guilds) znajduje się lista gildii, do których należy twoja postać. Wybierz jedną, a następnie zaznacz pole „Reprezentuj” (Represent), znajdujące się po lewej stronie nazwy gildii. Należy to zrobić osobno dla każdej postaci, gdyż dołączenie do gildii nie jest równoznaczne z reprezentowaniem jej. Twoje nowe postaci również nie będą reprezentowały gildii, dopóki nie zaznaczysz tej opcji. Aby zakończyć reprezentowanie gildii, odznacz pole. Postać nadal będzie należała do gildii, ale nie będzie mogła korzystać z żadnych jej korzyści. Rangi członków right Każda gildia może nadawać swoim członkom rangi. Przy tworzeniu gildii wyznaczone zostają trzy rangi. Ich początkowe nazwy i uprawnienia zostały podane niżej. Można stworzyć maksymalnie 10 rang. Tytuły i uprawnienia niższych rang mogą zostać zmodyfikowane przez każdego członka gildii, który posiada przywilej „Edytowanie rang” (Edit Ranks). Aby zmienić rangę jednego z członków gildii, otwórz spis członków gildii i kliknij prawym przyciskiem myszy na ikonę rangi danego gracza. Kiedy zmieniasz rangi lub awansujesz graczy, pamiętaj o tym, że możesz także pozbawić się rangi przywódcy razem z jej przywilejami. „Oddanie/wyjęcie znalezionego skarbu” (Treasure Trove Deposit/Withdraw): te uprawnienia pozwalają także na dostęp do Przepastnej Groty, czyli do najgłębiej położonej części skarbca gildii. Edytowanie Rangi: umożliwia administratorowi zezwolenie lub zabronienie: * dostępu graczowi z rangą administratora* oraz * dostępu rangom niższym od rangi administratora. Admin niższej rangi: to uprawnienie pozwala administratorowi na: * awansowanie członków gildii do rangi administratora* lub * degradowanie członków gildii z rangą niższą od rangi administratora do którejkolwiek z niższych rang lub * wyrzucenie z gildii członków z rangą niższą od rangi administratora. *Członek gildii z tym uprawnieniem ma możliwość awansowania każdego z podwładnych do swojej pozycji. 'Ulepszenia' Poziom gildii Poziom gildii wyświetlany jest w panelu gildii. Rośnie on od 1 (przy stworzeniu) do 69, zależnie od tworzenia sali gildii oraz jej ulepszeń. Aby zdobyć kolejny poziom, należy uzyskać N''*100 punktów doświadczenia gildii (Guild Experience Points), w skrócie GXP, które można znaleźć na pasku postępu znajdującym się na panelu gildii, pod numerem poziomu gildii. Za każde ulepszenie sali gildii zyskuje się 35 GXP, a przy każdej odnowie budynku 100 GXP. Poziom gildii ma znaczący wpływ na wprowadzanie ulepszeń w gildii, obecnie poziom 40 wystarczy do uzyskania możliwości wprowadzenia jakichkolwiek ulepszeń (jeśli wszystkie pozostałe wymagania zostaną spełnione), a najwyższy poziom, jaki można uzyskać, to 69 (6985 GXP). '''Skarbiec gildii' Gildie mogą tworzyć skarbiec, który zapewnia 50 miejsc dzielonych przez wszystkich członków gildii z odpowiednimi przywilejami. Można wprowadzić dodatkowe ulepszenia, które zwiększają liczbę miejsc do 250. Dostęp do skarbca gildii dostaje się po rozmowie z którymś z Bankierów Gildii znajdujących się przy bankach w większych miastach. Dostęp można również uzyskać w trybie World versus World po rozmowie z Mistrzem gildii, który jest bohaterem niezależnym. World versus World W trybie World versus World gildie są ważne pod względem strategicznym. Dzięki nim można wprowadzać ulepszenia, które zapewniają wzmocnienie zarówno dla graczy (ulepszenia gildii: Rozwój Światowy) jak i celów (obóz z zasobami, wieżę, basztę lub zamek). Gracze z odpowiednimi przywilejami mogą osiągnąć tylko te cele, które zostały wcześniej odblokowane w sali wojennej. Od tego momentu wzmocnienia działające na zasadzie włącznika czasowego, które zostały ukończone przez gildię, samoczynnie stają się dostępne znacznie szybciej niż automatycznie działające ulepszenia celu. Aury celu są natychmiastowo dostępne dla wszystkich sprzymierzonych graczy. Ulepszenia mogą znacząco poprawić obronę każdego z celów, pozwalając zespołowi na dłuższe ich kontrolowanie oraz szybsze zwiększenie swojej punktacji wojennej. Herb gildii right|Projektowanie herbu gildii|200x200pxGildie mogą wprowadzić ulepszenie „szablonu herbu gildii” (Guild Emblem Template), pozwalające członkom gildii, którzy posiadają odpowiednie przywileje, na tworzenie lub modyfikowanie herbu gildii po rozmowie z Sekretarzem Gildii lub kliknięciu na herb w menu gildii. Herby gildii składają się z dwukolorowych symboli nałożonych na jednokolorowe tło. Po stworzeniu herb wyświetli się na panelu gildii i na każdym celu, który gildia zdobyła w WvW. Po wprowadzeniu ulepszeń: obowiązkowa zbroja (Guild Armorer Contract) lub obowiązkowa broń (Guild Weapons Contract) członkowie mogą zakupić zbroje lub broń z herbem gildii. * W Galerii herbów gildii można wyświetlić wszystkie dostępne symbole i tła. * Herb pojawiający się na zbroi lub broni członka gildii zostaje wybrany przez gildię, którą postać obecnie reprezentuje. Herb gildii pojawia się również na sztandarach: * Aktywują one wzmocnienia u sojuszników, którzy ich dotkną. * Wskazują niektóre aktywne misje gildii (wyścig, wyzwanie i zagadka). * Pojawiają się na fortyfikacjach, które zajęła gildia w trybie WvW. Misje gildii W aktualizacji Flame and Frost: The Gathering Storm członkowie gildii muszą współpracować, aby ukończyć misje. Dzięki nim, członkowie mogą zdobyć wyróżnienia gildii, a same gildie zyskać przychylność. Wybór gildii Istnieje wiele różnych rodzajów gildii przyjmujących nowych członków. Możesz znaleźć taką, która wpasuje się w twoje osobiste upodobania, zamiast wybierać losowo. Rekruterzy gildii często udostępniają wiadomości na czacie mapy dostępnym dla wszystkich graczy z danej strefy. Możesz użyć funkcji szeptania (/w) na czacie i napisać do rekrutera, aby zdecydować, która z gildii będzie dla ciebie najlepsza (dla darmowych kont ta funkcja jest ograniczona). Gildie można podzielić na 3 podstawowe grupy: PvX, „Preferencyjne” i „Ekstremalnie trudne”. Wiele gildii próbuje wpasować się w każdą z nich. W gildiach PvX (gracz kontra wszystko) można znaleźć graczy zainteresowanych wszystkimi aspektami gry. Jest to najlepsza opcja dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą jeszcze, który wymiar gry interesuje ich najbardziej. Gildie „preferencyjne” skupiają się na jednym, znaczącym aspekcie gry, lecz nadal wspierają tych członków, którzy spełniają się w innych jej wymiarach. Gildie „ekstremalnie trudne” z kolei proszą wszystkich swoich członków o regularny udział w tej części gry, na którą kładą nacisk. Jeśli to część, którą się najbardziej interesujesz, „ekstremalnie trudne” mogą być miejscem dla ciebie. * Gildie, które kładą nacisk na tryb PvP, Player versus Player, ustawią swoje preferencje misji gildii na PvP i skupią się na wprowadzaniu w swoich salach gildii ulepszeń areny. * Gildie, które kładą nacisk na tryb WvW, World versus World, ustawią swoje preferencje misji gildii na WvW i skupią się na wprowadzaniu w swoich salach gildii ulepszeń sali wojennej. Większość ich członków pochodzi z tego samego świata. * Gildie, które kładą nacisk na tryb PvE, Player versus Environment ustawią swoje preferencje misji gildii na PvE i nie skupią się na budowaniu areny ani sali wojennej w swojej sali gildii. Niektóre gildie kładą nacisk na tryb, który nie jest wspierany przez grę: * Gildie, które kładą nacisk na RP, Role Playing, są popularne jedynie wśród graczy, którzy lubią udawać, że naprawdę żyją w Tyrii, jednak nie są oni wspierani przez grę. Zapytaj w jaki sposób gildia wspiera członków, którzy odgrywają role. * Gildie, które kładą nacisk na język są popularne wśród graczy nieposługujących się językiem angielskim, ale w Ameryce Północnej nie są one wspierane przez grę. Wiadomości rekruterów z tych gildii często są napisane w wybranym przez nich języku. * Gildie, które kładą nacisk na położenie geograficzne są popularne wśród graczy żyjących poza standardowymi strefami czasowymi Ameryki Północnej. Członkowie gildii chcą mieć możliwość interakcji z dużą liczbą graczy w czasie, kiedy są online. Pamiętaj – na jednym koncie możesz dołączyć do maksymalnie 5 gildii i używać panelu gildii, żeby zmieniać swoją reprezentację według własnych upodobań. Określ zalety i wady każdej gildii i zdecyduj, gdzie poczujesz się najlepiej. Jeśli dołączysz do misji gildii w czasie wyznaczonym przez gildię, otrzymasz cenne nagrody, w tym monety, ekwipunek oraz wyróżnienia gildii, które mogą zostać użyte do zakupu pożytecznych przedmiotów od gildyjnego handlarza wyróżnień lub kupca gildii.